


The Real Brady Family

by captainamergirl



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Alternate History, B&B for the win!, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: What if Georgia (Chelsea) had never been presumed dead? What if she was raised by Bo and Billie from the very beginning? What if Bo and Billie rediscovered their love while raising their daughter together? This is Bo, Billie, and their baby in 26 (A-Z) drabbles.





	1. Appreciation

**Appreciation**   
  
_“I don’t need anything from you, Bo.”_ She had said those very words to him so many times and now here she was at three a.m. trying to take care of a little infant with his eyes who wouldn’t nurse or stop crying for that matter. Billie was very tired and at wits end trying to figure out what was making her daughter so fussy. She was about to take the baby to the hospital when she thought of Bo. Bo would know exactly what to do and even though she had told him in no uncertain terms she didn’t need him, that didn’t mean their baby didn’t.  
  
She lightly pressed the squalling infant to her shoulder as she moved over to the phone on the bedside table in her room. She picked it up and tapped out his phone number which she knew so well, too well, and dialed, holding the phone in the crook of her neck while she rocked the squalling baby girl in her arms.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Bo, it’s Billie,” she said.   
  
“What’s up, Billie?”  
  
“I know it’s late but our daughter is crying and I’ve fed her – or tried, and I’ve changed her diaper twice, rocked to her and even sang to her … And I am worried …”  
  
She heard Hope’s voice in the background though she couldn’t make out what she was saying. Probably something along the lines of “what does Billie want now?”  
  
Bo said though, “I’ll be right over.”  
  
“T-thanks,” Billie murmured and let the phone drop to the bed in her exhaustion. She then tried her best to soothe her daughter but it wasn’t working.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
Bo arrived less than ten minutes later and immediately offered her an encouraging smile as he took the baby in his arms. “She’s all red in the face,” he said.  
  
“I know,” Billie said. “I should probably take her to the hospital…”  
  
“I don’t think that will be necessary,” Bo replied as he carried the little tearful infant over to the sofa and sat down with her in his lap. He then started rubbing her belly and soon the crying was subsiding for the most part. He then put her over his shoulder with a cloth over his shirt and began to burp her. He looked at Billie. “She’s just colicky. It’s nothing serious.”  
  
Billie bit her lip. “I should have known that, Bo. I should have known. I am not a good mother; I’m not –“  
  
“Hey, hey,” Bo said. “Stop right there. You’re a fabulous mother to Georgia. You weren’t raised with a lot of kids and this is your first baby, it’s understandable that this might freak you out a bit.”  
  
“A bit, Bo? I was going crazy. I might not survive the next eighteen years, let alone the next few weeks.”  
  
Bo stood and carried the now-calm baby over to Billie, placing her in her arms. Billie’s shoulders quaked a little but when she looked at Bo, she felt better somehow. He had that hypnotic power over her, like it or not. Although at this moment, she appreciated it so much.  
  
Billie gently smoothed the baby’s fine dark hair off her little pink forehead. “Look at her, Billie. The way she’s looking at you. She adores you and she trusts you. You’re not going to break her. Believe that. And believe that anytime she – or you – need me, I’ll be here. I will. Trust in that.”  
  
Billie kissed the baby’s soft cheek and held her against her ample chest. She nodded. “I do trust you, Bo,” she murmured. 


	2. Bliss

** B - Bliss **   
  
"Oh god, Bo," Billie enthused as she watched her eleven-and-a-half month old daughter making her third attempt to walk in the last ten minutes. "She's so determined. She's not a baby anymore, is she?" Billie found her eyes were moist and she tried to blink away the emotional tears. "Before we know it, she will be going on her first date and begging for a car and –"   
  
Bo shook his head. "Let her take her first step without landing on her caboose and then we'll worry about … that stuff."   
  
"Oh admit it. You don't want her to grow up."   
  
Bo was sitting on the floor, urging Georgia to come to him but she had learned from the first two tries that falling down on her bottom didn't feel so good. He sighed. "No, I don't. I like this age just fine. I don't want her to be around boys until she's forty-five at the very least."   
  
"We'll be very old then," Billie said with a soft laugh.   
  
"I can still aim a shotgun in my eighties… Because I know what guys are like. I don't want any of them around our baby girl, especially if they are anything like I was growing up."   
  
"She's not going to stay a baby forever, sadly."   
  
Bo nodded. "Don't I know it?" He said. He then looked at Billie. "Got the camcorder ready to go?"   
  
"Got it."   
  
"Okay because I think she's about to make her big move." Bo held out his arms to Georgia and called to her in a soothing voice. "C'mon, George, I know the first step is scary, especially if you land on your tail end like you did but when you finally get moving, you're going to like not having to crawl or scoot everywhere.   
  
"You have nothing to fear because your parents are going to be there for every step and every big moment and every little one too. So what do you say, Pumpkin, walk for Daddy and Mommy?"   
  
Georgia looked at her dad curiously and then titled her chin upwards a bit the way Bo did when he was determined to do something important. Georgia slowly inched forward then, though still holding onto the sofa cushion.   
  
Bo smiled encouragingly at her. "Don't be afraid, Pumpkin. Just let go. You can do it. I have complete faith in you."   
  
"Do you think she really understands what you're saying?" Billie asked.   
  
Bo looked at Billie and smiled. "She gets the gist of it. Now turn on the camcorder because here she comes!"   
  
Billie aimed the camera at Georgia as sure enough, she finally let go of the cushion and put one foot out in front of the other. She trembled visibly but stayed strong and made two whole steps before she started to weave and head for a tumble. Bo caught her in time and smiled at her as she stared up at him with wide, warm brown eyes. "Great job, George! You did it. Two whole steps. You'll be running marathons in no time. But not too soon, okay? Your mommy and I want to enjoy you being small and sass-free a little while longer."   
  
Georgia giggled at her daddy as he settled her into his lap. She tugged on the whiskers of his goatee and he smiled. "I love you, George," he said.   
  
Billie smiled as she watched the two people who mattered most to her in the world. This was what happiness felt like. This was a moment of true bliss.   
  
She caught Bo staring at her with a little knowing smile and she grinned back. "I got it all on camera," she promised.   
  
Bo nodded. "I knew you would. And this is a moment we will treasure and watch over and over again throughout the years. When we're old and gray, this moment will sustain us."   
  
"When she's married with a family of her own –"   
  
Bo held a hand. "Please don't go there," he said with a smile. "Let our baby be our baby for a little while longer."   
  
Billie nodded. "I definitely can do that."


	3. Celebration

** C – Celebration **   
  
"Happy birthday, Miss Georgia!" Billie said as she set a large piece of cake in front of her daughter who was sitting in her high chair looking at her mother inquisitively. "Dig in. You're a year old today!" She kissed her baby's cheek, leaving a bright pink lipstick mark on Georgia's cheek.   
  
Bo smiled and dabbed the rouge away with a napkin he moistened with a cup of water. "One year old, baby girl. Now that's cause for celebration," he enthused and Georgia stared up at him with eyes just like her mother's. "Go ahead, George, eat your cake. You've earned it."   
  
Georgia just stared at the cake as the guests all laughed. "She's never had cake before," Billie said. "She's a little gun-shy, I guess."   
  
Bo nodded his agreement. "We can fix that real quick." He pried loose a piece of the big slice of cake and put it to his lips, making sure Georgia was watching. And she was with those curious, all-seeing brown eyes. She heard her father making loud, pleased  _"mmmmm"_ sounds as he chewed and she finally got curious enough to find out what this big, pink frosted thing was all about. She smashed a little fist into the center of it as everyone watched with anticipatory smiles.   
  
Finally the little tot put the frosted goodness to her lips and let it go down her throat before breaking into a bright smile. Everyone present giggled as she then enthusiastically began to dig into her cake. Pink frosting and little crumbs were soon strewn all about her but she looked incredibly happy which warmed both of her parents' hearts.   
  
"Thatta girl, Georgia," Bo said as she wolfed it down. "You are a girl after my own heart." Happily, he gave Billie an impromptu hug and she smiled at him even as she stiffened a bit. How is that it she could still love Bo so much that even a simple, chaste embrace could melt her insides like this? It was high time she moved on but some part of her just couldn't. She was living for her daughter now anyway; she had no time for any man… 


	4. Dream

**D – Dream**  
  
Bo dreamt about Billie all too often lately. She featured in the majority of his nighttime fantasies, parading through them and then flitting away before he could reach her, just like an elusive, beautiful butterfly. Tonight though, _tonight,_ he got close enough to actually touch her, to run his fingers over the smoothness of her cheek, to trace her plump bottom lip with the pad of this thumb, to wrap an arm securely around that tiny waist of hers and pull her flush against his chest. She grinned and tried to tug free but he held her captive, the same way her smile did him. He was just going in for a kiss when he felt a hard nudge in the small of his back and heard a voice saying his name.  
  
He came crashing back down to reality as he opened his eyes. The small bedside light was on and Hope was staring at him with a strained expression on her pretty face. “What is it?” Bo asked. Hope thrust the cordless phone into his hand.  
  
“It’s Billie,” Hope said. “She says it’s urgent.”  
  
Bo immediately grabbed for the phone and put it to his ear. He could hear sniffling. “Billie?” Bo said. “What’s going on? Are you okay? Is Georgia okay?”  
  
“I’m fine,” Billie lied. “Georgia though …”  
  
“What’s going on?”  
  
“She’s at the hospital, Bo.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“She woke up crying around midnight and when I went into to pick her up, I quickly realized that she was feverish. She was all sweaty and red. I called an ambulance and they brought us to the hospital... The doctors aren’t saying a damn thing but I think it’s bad.”  
  
“Don’t go to the worst-case scenario okay?” Bo said. “Kids get sick sometimes.”  
  
“No, it’s more than that. I just feel it.”  
  
“Look just hang on, okay? I’m on my way to there right now.”  
  
“Thank you, Bo.”  
  
“Of course. See you soon.” Bo disconnected and set the phone down on the bedside table. He looked at Hope who had a pensive expression on her face. “It’s Georgia. She’s in the hospital.”  
  
“Oh no. Will she be okay?”  
  
“I hope so.”  
  
“Do you need me to come with you?”  
  
“No, it’s okay. I don’t want Shawn D to wake up wondering where we both are.”  
  
Hope sighed. “Alright, but please keep me informed, Brady.”  
  
“I will.” Bo started to climb off the bed but paused for a moment, pressing a gentle kiss to Hope’s cheek. “Thanks, Fancy Face.”  
  
Hope just nodded as she watched Bo vault off the bed and hurry for the door.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
When Bo got to the hospital, he immediately spotted Billie in the waiting room, pacing anxiously. He watched her for the briefest of moments, noticed the tears streaking her gorgeous face. He hurried over to her and pulled her into a tight hug.  
  
Neither spoke for a long moment. They just held each other tightly.  
  
Billie was the one to break the embrace. She looked longingly towards the double doors of the ER as if she expected Georgia to come toddling through right then.  
  
“Have the doctors said anything yet?” Bo asked.  
  
“They just said that they are running tests and that those tests take time and blah blah. Bo, I want answers. I want them _now._ Our baby is hurting. Why is Georgia so sick? Is it something I did; something I didn’t?”  
  
Bo shook his head. “You take such good care of Georgia; you love her so fiercely and protect her just like a Mama Bear. There’s no way this is your fault so please don’t blame yourself.”  
  
“I have to, Bo. I should have seen the signs that she wasn’t feeling well before she woke up screaming in the middle of the night.”  
  
“Stop with all of this self-punishing talk. It’s not your fault,” Bo repeated. “And if I have to tell you that a million times until you believe it, I will.”  
  
Billie just shrugged as another tear traced its way down her cheek. Bo reached out and caught the droplet on his finger. “Everything’s going to be okay,” he said. “You’ll see.” He then pulled her into another hug.


	5. Examination

**E - Examination**  
  
Billie began to pace the length of the waiting room anew and though Bo encouraged her to sit down and try to relax, she wouldn’t hear of it. _How could she relax when her daughter - her whole world - was hurting this way?_  
  
Bo opted to pace with her then, trying to say all of the right things, even though he was just as worried as she was. Georgia had been born under less than ideal conditions. She had been so small and fragile back then and in some ways, she still was those things. He knew she could fight this though - whatever it was. She was not only a Brady-Kiriakis, she was a Reed, and her mother was the strongest person Bo had ever known.  
  
Hours seemed to pass by before Doctors Lexie Carver and Mike Horton emerged from the exam room. Billie and Bo immediately rushed over to them, Billie asking desperately what was wrong with her Georgia, what was wrong with her baby girl?  
  
Bo wrapped his arm around Billie’s shaking shoulders. “Well, Lexie? Mike?” He said.  
  
“Well, we have determined that Georgia is suffering from Respiratory Syncytial Virus, or RSV,” Lexie said.  
  
“What the hell is that?” Billie asked. “Is she going to be alright? Can I see her?”  
  
Mike held up a hand to stop Billie. “Wait a moment. Let me explain... RSV is a condition that causes infections in the lungs and respiratory tracts. It’s a common childhood illness - most children have had it by the age of two. Granted, Georgia has a more severe case of it but we are confident that we can treat her and have her home to you in no time. That said, she has begun to wheeze and won’t lay down due to her rapid breathing so we need to act quickly. I need your permission to give her intravenous medication.”  
  
Billie looked at Bo worriedly for a moment before turning back to Lexie and Mike. “Will that hurt her?”  
  
“Putting in the IV will not be comfortable, of course,” Lexie said. “I am sure she will have a great deal of comfort though knowing that you are there with her.”  
  
“Of course we both want to be there for Georgia,” Bo said. “Can we see her now?”  
  
“Yes,” Mike said. “Just sign this paperwork and we’ll begin the treatment.”  
  
Bo noticed Billie’s hand shaking as she quickly signed the forms. Bo’s hand was far steadier. He was worried as well but he also knew that he had to hold it together for his family. It hit him then that he still thought of Billie as his family; that he probably always would.  
  
Lexie and Mike led Bo and Billie into Georgia’s room. The little girl had tear stains on her face and wore an oxygen mask that she was desperately trying to peel off. Billie quickly stayed her hand. “No, baby, leave it on. It’s going to help you feel better, I promise.”  
  
Billie crawled onto the bed with Georgia, gently tucking the little girl against her side. Seeing his little girl in such a state made Bo’s throat clog up but he was determined not to show how distressed he was for Georgia and Billie's sakes. He got onto the other side of the bed as Lexie prepped the IV. Mike was the one to insert the thick needle into her arm and Georgia screamed herself hoarse before collapsing on her mother.  
  
Bo looked into Billie’s eyes and saw tears swimming in the chocolatey depths, tears she was no doubt holding back so that Georgia wouldn’t see just how upset she was. Bo reached out and squeezed Billie’s hand and was rewarded with a soft squeeze in return.  
  
Billie stroked Georgia’s dark hair and whispered soothing words to her. She even sang her a lilting lullaby.  
  
At some point during the treatment, Georgia drifted off into an exhausted sleep.  
  
Bo intertwined his fingers with Billie’s and they spent the night that way, together, holding their child between them and willing her to be okay.


End file.
